narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yūdaimuhi: Fuhen’nori no Hyōton
|image=Hojo_Freeze_Embodiment.png |kanji=雄大無比: 不変の理の氷遁 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Yūdaimuhi: Fuhen’nori no Hyōton |literal english=Unparalleled Grandeur: The Eternal Truth of Ice Release |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Kekkei Genkai~Ice Release, Senjutsu, |jutsu type=Ice Release, Yin Release, Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hojo Senryo |hand signs=Dragon, Ram, Boar, Rat, Ox, Dragon, Clap Hands |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=Hojo, Sargon's Greatest General |jutsu media=Manga }} is considered by far, Hojo’s most powerful technique and one that is independent of our understanding of the Hyōton nature. It is an empowered state of Hojo Senryo that accompanies his mastery of Ice Release and it is a product of his seemingly divine ingenuity. It is a technique that functions on the same manners the Six Paths Sage Technique, where the user’s abilities are enhanced far beyond what they are normally accustomed to and the purveyors of the aforementioned technique attain power that is reminiscent of the progenitor of chakra. Through Hojo’s use of the technique, the enlightened perception of Hyōton appears in a visible yet almost metaphysical embodiment. This technique contains the power to freeze the concept of thought and those within an immaterial state of existence. Hojo’s own mastery has granted him the access to unarguably the most professed and Hiden Hyōton technique witnessed in human history. The melting pot of Hyōton, Natural Energy and the wicked energy provided from the Pradāśa Seal located on Hojo’s wrist produces this state of realization. Overview In this unique transformative state, Hojo’s appearance takes on a more sinister overtone combined that is outfitted with an intense Killing Intent and Evil Intent. Hojo states that this technique came to him in a dream-like state and declared that through the end of his studies, that he became one with Hyōton. The abstract concept of cold has boggled the mind of historians, scientist and philosophers alike. For tactical analyst such as Hojo, his understanding stemmed from the concept in one of his many poems describing existence. In this enlightened state, Hojo understands that what we experience as heat cold are really the same thing even if they are opposites. The fact is that they are merely degrees of the same thing. The two terms "heat" and "cold" simply indicate varying degrees of the same thing and that they are a form of ephemeral vibrations. Therefore, in this manifestation, Hojo’s utilizes this concept to reduce the level of vibration and as a result, reduce the thermodynamic temperature of said objects. From this point, Hojo confided with his ancestors within his blade in order to pursue the final evolution that a true Senryo can attain. In this meditative state, Hojo had spoken with every Hojo clan head whose spirit was absorbed in to the blade in order to seek a deeper understanding. Knowledge that was seemingly forgotten by the shinobi world in regards to Hyōton birthed the prodigious seed that would eventually be dispensed into Hojo’s mind. This seed of expansive knowledge in regards to the true nature of Hyōton had grown into the technique you see now through intense meditative practices throughout the years. With each meditative state with his blade, Hojo became closer and closer to this realization. However, an obstacle appeared. One that would change the fate for the general and potentially for the world in its entirety. The obstacle that appeared in Hojo’s meditative state was the first wielder of the Hyōgakisei no Gongen. The entity, from what Hojo would describe as an individual that has an otherworldly appearance and his sheer presence was truly fear in itself. Ghastly. Even Hojo’s immense analytical skills were unable to propagate that he would eventually take on this form as well. Appearance Hojo’s normally aquamarine or cobalt eyes are changed into featureless crimson-violet eyes that establishes his divinity. His illustrious raven locks are now lackluster, turning to the same color as snow and increasing in length. With the acceptance of the Hyōton, Hojo’s ivory skin changes into a light-ultramarine. This magnificent shade of blue accompanies his entire outfit. Hojo’s normal blade, Hyōgakisei no Gongen also increase in length. However, the most drastic change that appears with this manifestation is the manifestation of six Keiyōnonai Tanrei Kangetsu that are metaphysical in form but visible to the naked eye. Also with the transformation accompanies a chakra shroud that is the purest form of Hyōton and even innately produces ice crystals around him. Not only does this transformation affects Hojo, it also affects the weather itself. Normally, with Hojo, it is constantly cloudy and raining due to his passive traits. Along with the torrential down pour coincides as powerful blizzard that contains the same traits as his rain. He is in a sense, regal and his lengthy locks gives the appearance of a high-ranking noble. Sophistication is what Hojo’s embodies as those whom are able to even catch a glimpse of this technique are struck in awe. In the eyes of simple sheep, his presence is that of a world savior. It is the definitive evolution of a Hyōton user made into reality by Sargon’s greatest general. Abilities Akin to his own blade, with his mere presence in the physical or metaphysical world, Hojo causes atmospheric freezing (気凝結, Kigyouketsu). This atmospheric freezing is created by released naturally from this form creates an absolutely frigid temperature which is so cold that it freezes the gases within the atmosphere including oxygen. Any opponent that stands near Hojo, will not only begin to freeze but will also suffocate due to the lack of oxygen. Even opponent’s whom are further away are still subjected to hallucinations to the thinning of the air. The effect is indiscriminating and the chilling deoxygenated air can be felt up to three kilometers away which can be difficult to use around allies and other non-combatants. In a sense, Hojo can win battles by simply allowing his opponent to suffocate due to the lack of oxygen or cause them to go into cardiac arrest. The transformation itself also works as preeminent defense due to the fact that users of Fire Release, Water Release (other than Hojo), Lightning Release and Wind Release are unable to manifest their ninjutsu in a proficient manner due to each of them requiring a medium through the air or oxygen itself which is frozen. With his physical strikes, his opponent’s almost immediately shatter due to the fact that the struck object will lose its atomic motion through enhanced thermodynamic absorption. The frozen object loses all electrical resistances which also destroys its atomic cohesion. Without the bond of the weak force, the object will shatter at an atomic level under the weight of its own mass redefining a one hit kill. In order to withstand this technique, the opponent needs to create an overwhelming force of chakra that exceeds the freezing rate of Hojo’s technique. Even with the most miniscule form of contact such as his hair, Hojo is able to completely reduce the temperatures of any object that he or any part of his techniques to unfathomable temperatures. Upon those objects shattering, they also create a fine icy mist that freezes a target from the inside out if they were to breathe it in. This mist targets the respiratory system and begins to instantly freeze the lungs causing a painful form of asphyxiation. The six Keiyōnonai Tanrei Kangetsu that emanates from the will of this technique possess the same functionality as the standard Keiyōnonai Tanrei Kangetsu that Hojo can produce but on a far more improved state. He is able to channel his more powerful techniques through them such as his Dōten Samuzamusei technique which can completely change the climate of a region on its own. In such instances, he is able to create six of the massive ice structures and spread them throughout as he sees fit altering the global climate on a level that matches the ice age itself. Unlike the Truth-Seeking Ball, this technique is unable to negate all forms of ninjutsu. However, that is not Hojo’s intended purpose for this technique. His purpose is to establish a line of power that exists between himself and other practitioners of Hyōton. The ability to freeze anything that comes within range of the spheres. No matter the nature transformation or external/internal energy produced, the spheres will in all cases freeze the said object by reducing the movement of the atoms within the object to zero. The speed at which his Keiyōnonai Tanrei Kangetsu is able to move leaves very shinobi capable of dodging them and their near instantaneous expansion. Aside from the unique visual differences that accompanies this transformation, Hojo gains enhanced physical attributes such as increased strength, speed, reflexes and agility. Another incentive is the speed that his ice forms. For example, with the Ice Release: Coffin of the Sleeping Ice Giant, the process normally takes two to three seconds to create the ice containment. When in this enhanced state, the process for each of his techniques to manifest is cut in half. This includes the productions of his ice clones and even his Certain-Kill Ice Spears. Through his eyes, he is able to perceive individual molecules of water within the atmosphere, ground and those even below the surface. He is able to manipulate those water molecules on a scale that would deem hard pressed for even the most master practitioners of Hyōton and Suiton. By merely stomping his feet, Hojo can create massive cryoseisms that release mountain size ice spears that are capable of natural energy absorption. Another factor that Hojo attains in this form is the ability of flight. The speed of flight that Hojo attains while in this state is nerve wrecking. Normally, flight is not an aspect that Hojo tends to use in this transformation due to his upbringings as a samurai. As with most transformations, Hojo gains tremendous dexterity and he also gains a miraculous form of regeneration. However, the level of his regeneration has yet to be seen due to objects being unable to contact him physical form before reaching absolute zero, losing all momentum and shattering. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Ice Release Category:Yin Release Category:Yang Release Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:Senjutsu Category:SahaTo